Morning Surprises
by Wedding Cake
Summary: Living with Haru for sometime now, you would think Yuki wouldn't be all too surprised by things and instead would expect them. This morning though, he even managed to surprise himself.


Authors Note(s): I do not own Tsuritama.

* * *

Usually waking up to the sound of shuffling in the kitchen along with the smell of food was nothing too unusual for the redheaded teen. However, waking up to the feeling of someone else lying beside him was very new, and startling at that. It was easy to tell someone was in the bed by the way he could feel their weight beside him and the heat radiating off of them.

His first reaction had of course been to simply freeze and halt his breathing in fear that the person or _thing_ was awake, even keeping his eyes shut so that the thing thought he was still asleep and perhaps just leave.

It was when he had halted his breathing that he had noticed that the things own breathing was in a slow and steady pace indicating that it was asleep. Slowly he allowed himself to go back to breathing.

It would've been kind of sad if he allowed himself to blackout because he was scared of breathing. Even he would have to make fun of himself for that one if he'd managed to pull it off.

Thinking to himself now he considered all the possibilities of what he could do or what it could even be in his bed. For instance it could simply be a cat that had managed to sneak into the house at some point and made it's way to his room, or it could've been a serial killer that had snuck into the house during the night and went into the first bedroom they saw, not caring if someone was already in bed because they would just take care of them as soon as they woke up and then-!

No. No. **No**.

He had to stop thinking for a moment and just get out of bed, and to confront what was lying in bed with him. No matter how terrified he might be at the moment or how terrifying the thing beside him could be.

Mentally he told himself that by the time he counted to three he would open his eyes and see what it was.

One…

Yeah he could do this. No problem at all.

Two…

'It's not like it could be anything too dangerous considering all the doors are locked at night.'

Three…

'This isn't going to happen is it? Great.'

'Okay open your eyes now,' he thought, but the sound of his own rapid heartbeat was really all he could at the moment.

What was he so scared of? It really couldn't be anything too scary!

Slowly he opened his eyes.

It felt as if his heart had died and sunk right there and then when he looked at what it was. He should have known. He was prepared to even scold himself in a moment for not even suspecting this one. It had been so obvious too!

Haru.

Of course it had been Haru. He must have snuck into Yuki's room last night after he had passed out sometime after midnight. The blonde had attempted to sneak into his bed once before, but Yuki had been awake and sent the other back to his room.

Regardless of the panic that had just been with him a few moments before, he couldn't help but to bring himself to smile the slightest bit at the site of the sleeping blonde.

Haru generally had a grin on his face but now his face was relaxed and he looked so peaceful. His hair looked softer and even lighter, his cheeks even more plumper then they generally were when the blond was puffing and pouting, and his lips even looked a tad bit fuller. A small part of him wished that the other always looked like this or was this quiet, but he wouldn't be able to stand it that long.

It wasn't the same if Haru wasn't up and moving around with all the energy he seemed to possess, and it really wasn't the same if he wasn't smiling, laughing, yelling from excitement and instead just had a relaxed expressionless face, even if said expressionless face even looked a tad bit joyful still.

Still though, he wished he could see the other like this more often without actually having the other sleeping in his bed. It was weird having him in his bed.

It didn't take long though for an idea to form in his head.

Slowly he slid away from the other male, but only to reach for his phone that was on the floor beside his bed. Making sure the sound was off; the last thing he wanted was for the blonde to wake up and just stare at him; he aimed his phone at the other and quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping alien.

Yuki smiled some to himself, proud of what he had just done, before it sunk into his head about what he really had just done.

'Why did I just…?'

Covering his face with his hands to cover the now apparent blush and the face he was beginning to pull, he got up out of bed and decided it was best if he just go eat breakfast, it smelled like it was done anyway.

He really had nothing to be embarrassed about though, he thought, after all it's not like anyone had witnessed him take the pic and it wasn't like anyone was ever going to use his phone to see the picture. Besides, if anyone had seen him take the picture he could just say that his finger had slipped. That could work.

Yeah, he was safe.

He just had to make sure to delete the photo later.


End file.
